


i love you, honeybear

by devilmandykebaby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Mpreg, Post-War, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby
Summary: Several years after war's end, Dimitri and Dedue are married and expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sry for mpreg on main but its 2019 and im just living..title is from a father john misty song xo

Dimitri woke up with the sun, as he always did. At his side was his husband, snoring loudly in their grand bed. Dimitri would never tell him, but Dedue’s snoring made him feel safe at night and assisted greatly in the perpetual healing of his sleep disorder. Although still plagued by nightmares on the regular, Dedue was at the ready, running his hands through Dimitri’s hair and reassuring him of his safety, and how deeply loved he was. 

Healing was not linear, as Dimitri had learned over and over again, over the past few years. However, his beloved was there with him every step of the way, as was Dimitri for Dedue’s journey.

Five years had passed since the war. Dimitri wished he could visit his past self, somehow, and show him this lovely vision of the future that awaited him. A safe home, a kingdom working towards resurrection, Dedue, now his wedded one, and...

Dimitri laid back down on the bed, feeling his stomach. In his second trimester, his condition was quite obvious when he was undressed, but was still able to hide it under his day clothes and cape. Mercedes was the only person aside from the couple who knew; and Dimitri didn’t think he would have been able to handle it without her. He knew nothing about pregnancy and what it entailed, nor anything about being a parent. She had taken up a nursing position within the castle, and diligently checked Dimitri’s health as the child inside him grew. Dimitri was terribly anxious while expecting, calling on her sometimes multiple times in a day, but she was just as excited as the couple was about all of it. 

Dimitri rolled onto his side to gaze upon his husband, still sound asleep. He ran a hand through Dedue’s silver hair, undone and pooling on the pillow like moonlight. He felt so blessed that this man was the father of his child, the one in his womb right then...

“Ah,” Dimitri felt a sharp pain in his side. He tensed up, expecting it to fade away, but it continued, pulsing like a wave.

He hated to do so, but Dimitri was afraid. He shook Dedue lightly to wake him up. 

One eye cracked open. “Mm, good morning, my love.”

Dimitri felt immense guilt at waking him, for his own selfish anxieties. “Ah, Dedue...” Another shot of pain racked his sensitive body, and he shivered. 

Dedue was fully awake now, jolting upwards to hold Dimitri. “Dimitri, what is wrong? Are you in pain?”

Dimitri gave a weak laugh. “Just slightly,” he lied, not wanting to worry Dedue any more than necessary. “I apologize, I’m sure it’s nothing, but would you mind fetching Mercedes? I am not confident I can make it that far.” He leaned against Dedue’s bare chest, taking comfort in the familiar warmth, chest hair tickling Dimitri’s face. 

Dedue placed a kiss atop Dimitri’s head before helping him lay back down, covering him with the blanket for good measure. 

“I’ll return right away,” Dedue said, slipping on a robe. “Don’t move a muscle.”

Dimitri didn’t think he could, even if he tried. “Thank you so much, dear. I’m sorry again.”

“Dimitri,” Dedue shook his head. “I love you.”

He didn’t elaborate further, as he knew Dimitri understood. He loved Dimitri with everything he was; Dimitri never needed be sorry for anything. 

—

Dedue returned with Mercedes in tow, who was clad in only a pink nightgown. Well, it was early; and she had no need to be formal with them, she was family.

“Good morning, dear,” she greeted Dimitri with her soft smile. She sat on the edge of his bed with Dedue anxiously behind her. Dimitri hated seeing Dedue like this, giving him any reason to worry.

“Can you describe what you’re feeling?” Mercedes said, feeling Dimitri’s stomach area with her capable, gentle hands. Dimitri was extremely touch-averse, another symptom of his PTSD, but he felt comfortable with Mercedes. 

“I, ah,” Dimitri flinched in pain. “I woke up to sharp pain on both sides. It comes and goes... Mercedes, please tell me it’s not—it’s too early...”

He was tearing up now, after voicing his fear. He couldn’t stand the idea of losing his and Dedue’s child. His body had suffered the ravages of war, trauma making even eating and sleeping mountainous tasks for him. It would only be natural for him to be unable to keep a child to term, considering it all, but he had grown so hopeful in such a short time.

Dedue stroked Dimitri’s hair, knowing his touch alone could assist his love in calming himself in times like this. 

“Hmm,” Mercedes mused. She performed a quick spell with her nimble fingers, shining a sheer blue light over Dimitri’s stomach. 

Dimitri could hardly breath, but trusted Mercedes deeply and allowed her to work.

“What is it?” Dedue asked, betraying his calm demeanor. “Is he safe?”

Mercedes smiled. “You two can breathe. There is no need to worry.” 

Dedue sighed heavily, before leaning over to his his husband in relief. Dimitri pulled him down closer, letting his tears flow freely, allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of his most trusted company.

“What you’re experiencing, Dimitri, is round ligament pain,” Mercedes explained. “It’s very common in this stage of pregnancy. I can bring you some herbal remedies to keep on hand if it occurs again.”

Dimitri nodded, his husband pecking him ceaselessly. “Dedue, ah, you’re insatiable—“

Dedue held Dimitri’s face firm between his strong hands. “Nothing makes me happier than knowing you are safe, Dimitri. And now, our child as well.”

Mercedes raised a hand in the air. “Ah, about that...”

The couple perked up. Dedue assisted Dimitri in sitting up; his pain having subsided enough to do so. Dedue took Dimitri’s hand in his own, rubbing it softly with his thumb. 

Mercedes was practically beaming. “I’m so happy to be the one to tell you,” she raised her arms in the air, “that you are expecting twins. Congratulations!”

Dimitri and Dedue both stared at eachother for a beat, before Dimitri was crying again, kissing his husband, being held in his arms, feeling loved. 

Mercedes took her leave to allow them to have their moment. She mentally noted to bake them some celebratory cookies later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedue had been overprotective of Dimitri since the day they met. If one took that and amplified it by about a thousand, it would be how overprotective he was of Dimitri now, pregnant with their twins. It was hardly something Dimitri would complain about, but he was worried for his husband’s health, seeing as Dedue’s every waking moment was spent fretting over him.

“I assure you, I feel alright at present,” Dimitri said, filling out some paperwork at his desk. “I don’t have anything strenuous planned for the day, unless me delivering these to the counsel personally is deemed too much?” 

Dedue actually seemed to be pondering it.

“Dedue! I can deliver some propositions downstairs without injuring myself,” he laughed.

“Yes, but it’s not just you,” Dedue shook his head. His eyes trailed to Dimitri’s stomach area, the bump obvious in his simple cloth shirt.

Dimitri supposed he couldn’t blame Dedue. He could cry at the mere thought of losing his children. Mercedes explained how emotions running high was common as pregnancy caused major hormone changes, something Dimitri never considered. It was certainly proving true. He considered asking Mercedes if the hormones could affect one’s partner as well, seeing how Dedue had been acting.

“I hate feeling like I can’t contribute. I already abandoned my people long enough, we’ve hardly begun to rebuild,” Dimitri dropped his quill on the floor, unable to lean over and retrieve it. “And I am...” How was he to even describe it? “Being selfish yet again.” 

Dedue walked over to Dimitri, leaning over him from behind, resting his head upon his shoulder. “As always, you claim to be selfish. Yet, you are doing the most selfless act one can do,” Dedue’s hand ran downwards to Dimitri’s small bump. 

“What do you mean?”

“You are creating life, Dima,” Dedue kissed the crown of his head, soft and clean. “You are putting your own aspirations on hold to give us a family.”

“And for that reason, I beg of you. Allow me to care for you,” Dedue kneeled in front of Dimitri. “A few months of rest matters not in the grand scheme of Faerghus’ rebuilding. And you have friends who would gladly help, if only you asked.”

Dimitri reached for Dedue, beckoning him to come closer. He obliged, and the two stood up in tandem to kiss, Dimitri leaning up on his toes as he had to since they met as children. Dimitri’s body swayed slightly, and Dedue tightened his grip. 

“I apologize, I stood up too quickly,” he leaned against Dedue’s chest. When had his body grown so weak? “I don’t know what I would do if you were not here to ground me, Dedue. You are absolutely right, the safety of the children comes before my personal feelings. It seems I still have much to work through, even after all this time.” 

Dimitri gripped Dedue’s shirt, breathing in his scent to calm himself. “Perhaps you could assist me in penning a formal notice of leave.”

Dedue began leading Dimitri to their bed, his strong hand around Dimitri’s waist. Before, his fingers could nearly touch when wrapped around it, but now...

“It would make me extremely happy to do so, my love,” Dedue tucked Dimitri in, sitting at his side and stroking his hair. Dimitri’s eyepatch rested atop the nightstand. It had taken quite some time, even after their marriage, for Dimitri to feel comfortable bearing his uncovered face to Dedue, but now he didn’t give it a second thought. Although Dimitri often didn’t feel like it, his progress was evident to his husband. 

“Thank you,” Dimitri said, muffled against the pillow. “If I try and change my mind tomorrow, don’t let me.”

Dedue chuckled. “I will try, but...”

“Mm,” Dimitri was already dozing off. Dedue learned that having his hair stroked assisted Dimitri in falling asleep, and it was working like a charm. 

“I love you, my Dima,” Dedue planted a kiss atop his head. His hair was loosely splayed against the pillow like golden wheat. 

“Love you,” Dimitri mumbled.

And he was sound asleep, just as Dedue knew he needed. Looking back, he felt like an extremely negligent husband. Dimitri was growing twins the entire time, for goddess’ sake. But at the same time, he admired Dimitri’s resilience, continuing his life almost normal while undergoing such an incredible change. 

With Dimitri asleep and safe, Dedue made a trip to deliver the finished paperwork. Later, he would pen a draft for Dimitri’s official leave of absence.

—

Dimitri slept entirely through the night, still a rarity. Dedue never minded caring for him after his nightmares or if he had an episode, but was overjoyed each time he got to sleep completely uninterrupted. Dedue was first to rise the next morning, despite staying up quite late to work on the draft.

Dimitri’s soft breathing was the most lovely sound, and Dedue could listen forever. However, he wanted to make sure Dimitri ate a filling breakfast, so he made a quick trip to the kitchens. Dimitri’s aguesia was still severe, and Mercedes wasn’t sure if it would ever fully disappear in his lifetime. However, at least it allowed him to have an extremely healthy diet as he didn’t eat for flavor. 

Dedue returned to their bedroom with a tray of an egg and vegetable scramble, toast, and raspberry leaf tea. As always, he had learned it from Mercedes: raspberry leaf tea promoted uterine health. 

Dimitri had begun to stir, the duvet shifting slightly, then a jolt. Dimitri panicked for a moment before seeing Dedue place the tray upon their coffee table. 

“Dimitri?”

“Ah,” he let out a breath. “I...I was scared. Waking up alone, it reminded me of...”

He didn’t need to finish the sentence; Dedue understood. He immediately went to the bed and embraced Dimitri, soothing him with his touch. 

“I am here, my love,” he said, holding Dimitri against his body, feeling the shaking of his fragile form. “You shall never be alone again. I am with you, and I love you.”

Dimitri clutched his husband, breathed him in, smelled him. It was a way he learned to cope with episodes: using his senses. He could see Dedue, take in his warm scent, feel his strong hands holding him fervently...

Dimitri’s quaking body stilled, and he looked up at Dedue, his chin against his chest. “I apologize.”

“Never apologize,” Dedue kissed his forehead, pushing back the messy bangs. “You are stronger than you know.”

Dimitri flopped back onto the bed. “It’s ridiculous...”

“I made a vow to you, Dimitri. I will always be with you,” Dedue said. “Your ailments are not what make you who you are. And I love you, all of you.”

Dimitri rolled onto his side, using a pillow to support his swollen belly. “They love your voice.”

“The...the children?”

Dimitri’s face flushed. “Yes. They started to move as you spoke.”

Dedue laid down next to Dimitri and gently rolled his nightshirt up to expose his belly. Dimitri shivered in the chilly morning air, but was soothed as Dedue’s warm hands began roaming over his belly.

“Do you feel them?”

Dedue continued feeling over the expanse of stretched skin, until he felt a telltale pulse. He held his hand still to make sure, before looking at his husband with a look of unadulterated joy. 

“Dimitri,” Dedue climbed over him. “You are irresistible like this.”

“Like what?”

Dimitri had bedhead, his eye foggy with sleep. The nightshirt was all he was wearing, and his milky thighs were inviting Dedue to ravish him. This reminded him that he was the one who had put the babies into Dimitri, that he was the cause of his belly to swell, his body to warp...

“As you are,” Dedue said simply, before leaning down to kiss him, gently pushing his tongue inside, morning breath be damned, because his pregnant husband was too beautiful and needed to be kissed.

“Mm, Dedue,” Dimitri was still waking up, but didn’t mind this method of assistance. “Mm—!”

Dedue’s knee had pushed up against his crotch as he crawled upon Dimitri further. He used one hand to lift Dimitri’s head, devouring his sweet mouth, the other sliding downwards.

“Dedue,” Dimitri pulled away, his mouth disgustingly wet. “I...I want...”

“Anything, my love, and you will have it.”

Dimitri would never admit it, but he loved being spoiled like this. Maybe it was the hormones, but, Dedue’s forwardness was extremely attractive to him.

“I want you to eat me out,” Dimitri said, wrapping his arms around Dedue’s neck, before pulling him in for one more kiss. He loved how Dedue was so careful with him, hovering over his body as to not put any weight upon his belly. But at the same time, was adoring him so fiercely, and Dimitri was embarrassingly hard from it all.

Dedue descended between Dimitri’s thighs, feeling the soft golden hair that covered them. Dimitri’s cock was pink and leaning against his bump, a sight that was too much for Dedue. He began kissing Dimitri’s soft inner thighs, biting softly upon the milky flesh like Dimitri loved.

“Mm,” Dimitri practically purred, his hands balled against the pillow. “Yes, like that, Dedue...”

Dedue still could not believe he, and only he, got to hear Dimitri’s voice like that, velvety with lust of his doing. Dedue bit down a little harder as he got closer to Dimitri’s hole, exciting Dimitri even more. 

“Dedue,” he moaned, legs shaking already. “I, please, I need you, I’m sorry—“

Deude, rather than argue, licked all the way across Dimitri’s hole, before spitting directly onto it. Dimitri cried out at the sensation, his thighs keening in delight. Dedue didn’t dare make his angel wait any longer, and he eased his tongue inside the soft, pink flesh that was Dimitri. There was something so intimate about this, using his mouth upon Dimitri’s most sensitive place, lovingly opening him up, filling him with wetness.

He thrusted his tongue gently, Dimitri moaning at each push. 

“Dedue, oh, you’re so— _ nn _ —“

Dedue removed his tongue, licking around the sensitive outer skin before pushing back inside, deeper this time. He probed, searching for that sweet spot, gauging Dimitri’s bodily reactions for his answer. Dimitri’s chest was heaving, eye shut right in bliss, wetness welling at the corner. 

“Ah, Dedue!  _ Dedue _ , oh,” Dimitri cried, his thighs nearly crushing Dedue in their embrace. There it was.

Dedue went to work, licking at the tight bundle of nerves deep inside his beloved. Dimitri’s cock was dripping, wetting his own pregnant belly, sending an overwhelming feeling through Dedue’s body. This was his husband, who he impregnated, the one he would do anything for—

He licked with a fervor, using a finger to hold Dimitri’s hole open for better access. He spit inside to help him finish, the slickness assisting in his speed. 

“Dedue, fuck,” he was tearing at the sheets, face coated in sweat. “I love you, I love you, I can’t—you’re gonna make me c-cum—“

Dedue quickly thrusted a finger inside along with his tongue, mercilessly jabbing at the sweet spot inside, and Dimitri spilled himself across his fat belly with a sob, thighs shaking around Dedue. 

After a moment, Dedue slid next to Dimitri. “Are you satisfied, my angel?”

“Goddess, Dedue,” Dimitri said, breathing hard. “You spoil me...”

Dedue kissed Dimitri’s sticky cheek. “If so, then it is mutual.”

“I’ll return the favor,” Dimitri said, splaying an arm across Dedue’s chest. “Ah.”

“What is it?”

“I smell food. Did you..”

Dedue had completely forgotten the original reason he left their room, all his focus going to Dimitri’s minor episode. However, it mattered not, as he was able to provide for Dimitri what he needed in the moment.

“The tea is likely cold by now,” Dedue said, sitting up. “I’ll go prepare a fresh cup.”

“Wait, Dedue,” Dimitri grabbed his sleeve. “It’s rather embarrassing, but...”

Dedue gazed at his husband, a sweaty mess this early in the morning, and he adored him.

“I am...very tired after our..” They has been married for years, and he still blushed at the mention of sex. “Our lovemaking. I would rather you stay and rest with me for a while. I do not want to be alone.”

And of course, no cup of uterine lining-promoting tea was more important than Dimitri voicing his needs, something he still struggled to do. Dedue cuddled under the blankets with him, not even bothering to clean up the cum from his belly. He’d bathe Dimitri later, anyways, as he did every few days. Dimitri dozed off again in Dedue’s loving embrace, and Dedue felt the babies kicking against him. They were certain to be a handful, but nothing he and Dimitri couldn’t handle. They had already been through hell and back, and were ready for this new journey together.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Before officially submitting the notice, Dimitri contacted Sylvain to ask for possible assistance throughout. He had been on political errands in Sreng on and off for years, and Dimitri hated to impose on his own personal rebuilding. However, despite the  _ unsavory  _ aspects of Sylvain’s personality, he had always been the most politically savvy of his peers. Should he agree, Dimitri and Dedue would have to share the news of expectancy with him, but they’d cross that bridge when they came to it. 

The letter had been sent out the previous day, and Dimitri was anxiety-ridden over the possibilities. Should things go as planned, Dimitri was due in about 4 months. He couldn’t believe he was past the halfway point already, feeling as if he wasn’t appreciating the experience enough. 

_ Well _ , he thought.  _ We could always have another... _

He blushed at the thought alone. They would have to see how they fared at parenting before he even considered having more children, but Dimitri overall was enjoying the pregnancy experience. He supposed he might change his mind in the last month or so, but currently, he was living in bliss. Only minor pain, hormones making the sex amazing, Dedue fretting over him constantly...

Such was the privilege of being king, able to assign and abandon duty as pleased. Dedue was out reviewing a prenatal exercise routine with Mercedes that he could assist Dimitri with in the comfort of their home, and Dimitri was instructed to stay in bed, of course. He had been staring at the same page in a novel for ages now, lost in his own thoughts. Taking a sip of fennel tea, Dimitri moved to get up and stretch a bit, growing restless. It was quite a drastic change, going from constant paperwork, attending counsels and hearings to being in bed nearly all day. The most physical activity Dimitri took part in lately was sex with his husband, which he wasn’t complaining about in the slightest, but he ached to swing a lance. Had his academy days truly been over 10 years ago?

He took a turn about the room, which was constantly tidy, thanks to Dedue. Dimitri smiled, wondering if he’d be able to keep it up once the twins were born. A steady snowfall dusted their large window, typical of a Faerghus Ethereal Moon. Come next winter, their boys would be old enough to waddle in the snow, bundled up in layers to keep them warm. 

Dimitri could still remember playing in the snow with his own father, a fond but somber recollection. Despite still struggling with suicidal thoughts, the idea of leaving his husband and children alone was one thought that pushed them away. And Dimitri was grateful for it, these reasons to continue living, and he latched onto them like a prayer, soothing his ever-healing mind. 

A chilling sensation hit Dimitri’s chest, and he wondered if the window was cracked open, but it was locked shut. He looked down at his nightshirt, and the feeling continued. In the last few weeks, Dimitri had noticed his chest began swelling slightly, expected, of course, but still a confusing occurrance. Using the icy window as a mirror, Dimitri’s eye widened as he saw wetness staining the front of his nightshirt. So, the fennel tea had really helped. Still, Dimitri wasn’t exactly prepared for lactation when the twins weren’t due for several months. 

Dimitri returned to the bed, lest he have a minor panic attack. There wasn’t any change he couldn’t adapt to, so long as he had Dedue at his side. He struggled to remove his shirt, getting caught over the globe of his belly, but tossed it aside to feel his chest. They were more sensitive than ever before, goosebumps rising at the touch of Dimitri’s own chilled fingertips. They had grown, as if overnight, still easily concealable under formal wear at least, but the change was obvious laid bare. Tiny pearls of yellow-white dripped out of his hardened nipples, landing on the flat plane that was the upper-side of his pregnant belly. 

He gently squeezed his own breast, the incredible softness a surprise. It was difficult for Dimitri to conceptualize his body as something that could be gentle, that deserved love and care. Having 2 little ones inside him was the spark he needed to attempt a new appreciation for himself and the things he was capable of. The colostrum continued to leak in pale yellow droplets, and Dimitri laid down, uncaring of the possible stain. 

—

Dimitri nearly dozed off, before he heard their bedroom door creaking open. 

“Dima, you will freeze,” Dedue said immediately. Dimitri hadn’t put his shirt back on after his discovery, but now that Dedue mentioned it, his body hair was standing up on end. 

“Then come over here and warm me up,” Dimitri said, curled up on the bed. Dedue obliged, kicking off his shoes before joining Dimitri under the blankets, enveloping him in his warmth. 

“Are you experiencing hot flashes? Mercedes mentioned they are a common ailment,” Dedue said, pushing Dimitri’s bangs up to feel his forehead temperature.

“No,” Dimitri nuzzled into the touch. “Um, a rather...exciting change has happened, though.” He hoped Dedue would find it exciting, not wanting to make a fool of himself. He found his heart pounding in anxiety, heating up under the duvet. 

Dedue gazed at Dimitri, awaiting his news, his green eyes ever comforting to Dimitri. Rather than speak, Dimitri gently took Dedue’s hand and placed it upon his leaking breast. Dedue’s hand was so large, he easily covered all of the small breast within his grasp. 

Dimitri watched his husband’s face, needing his support and validation in this time of constant change. Dedue gasped as he felt Dimitri’s milk for the first time, removing his hand to look at the silky liquid upon it. 

“Dima,” he breathed. Dimitri’s face was burning with embarrassment, not able to properly gauge how Dedue felt. 

“Do you,” Dimitri dipped his head down. “Do you find it disgusting, Dedue?”

Dedue answered by licking his own hand, slowly, staring at Dimitri before taking a breast into his mouth. He circled the nipple, licking gently to stimulate it before sucking. Dimitri held in a breath, covered his mouth with both hands in shock. 

Dedue pulled away. “You taste sweet, Dima.”

Dimitri could faint with how in love he was with this man, and pulled him down onto his chest, shameless and overwhelmed. 

Dedue laughed, the reverberation only stimulating his husband’s nipples more. “You are quite generous, Dimitri,” he said, before giving attention to the other leaking breast. 

“Ah, Dedue,” Dimitri mewled, the feeling one he never could have imagined. To think, he had been anxious about his milk coming in. He felt awful for doubting Dedue at all, who had only proved to be the most perfect husband, even indulging him in this troublesome need. 

Dedue used his tongue to continuously encourage more liquid to come out, wanting to relieve Dimitri as much as possible. It was incredibly sweet, and thicker than he expected, like a high-quality honey. If this was in store for the rest of Dimitri’s pregnancy, Dedue counted himself a lucky man. 

“Dedue,” Dimitri squirmed under his husband’s weight. “Th-the other, it aches a bit...”

“Oh, I apologize,” Dedue removed his mouth with a sickly wet noise, the colostrum dripping down his chin and catching on the stubble. Staring up at Dimitri, he couldn’t believe how beautiful he was, the setting sun casting a halo upon him. 

“Do I look strange at present?” Dimitri said. Dedue hadn’t realized he had been staring, Dimitri’s loveliness entrancing him. 

“No, you are the most gorgeous man in Fódlan,” Dedue said, resting between his breasts. “I am in awe of you.”

“I would say the same is true of you, my love,” Dimitri said. “I cannot believe you find me attractive in the midst of expectancy.”

Dedue took Dimitri’s fuller breast in his mouth once more, the soft tissue tasting like heaven. He had always been one for proving himself via action, rather than words, and this was no exception. He truly found his pregnant husband more glorious than ever before, the physical proof of their love growing deep inside him.

Knowing it would please Dimitri greatly, he sank his teeth lightly into the areola, and Dimitri cried out in sheer bliss. 

“ _ Yes _ , Dedue, please, suck me dry—“

And that was enough to spur Dedue on, ignoring his own growing erection as he used his mouth to alleviate Dimitri’s painful fullness. Somehow, pregnancy was allowing all new kinds of intimacy between them that Dedue had never anticipated. He was so grateful for these experiences with Dimitri, for being able to show him devotion in completely different ways than before. 

Dedue took Dimitri’s hand in his and held it against the bed to prevent any more movement, and  _ oh _ did Dimitri love that.

“Dedue,  _ Dedue _ , goddess, you—y-you’re—“

Dedue flicked his tongue against the nipple relentlessly, dragging it across to lap up his reward. When he pulled away, Dimitri’s breasts were entirely red and love-bitten, the skin flushed with arousal.

Dedue crawled up to lay next to Dimitri, whose eye was shut tight as he heaved.

“Mitya,” Dedue said, stroking the sweaty strands of hair off his face. 

Dimitri opened his eye and turned to face his husband. “Dedue, you surprise me.”

“I enjoyed that immensely, beloved,” Dedue pulled Dimitri to him, felt his belly for any movement. “Should you need it again, I’ll gladly assist you.”

“I...” Dimitri was at a loss, his face completely red. “Dedue, you...”

Dedue pressed his lips against Dimitri’s, knowing he wouldn’t be able to taste himself. A shame, really, but Dedue didn’t bring it up, just calmed his beloved the easiest way he knew. In the past, Dimitri had been quick to use sex as a way to avoid talking about his issues, but Dedue caught on, of course. In this moment, Dedue was happy to kiss his worries away and assure him of his love. 

“Dedue.”

“Yes?”

“You’re hard,” Dimitri said plainly, Dedue’s erection pressing against his inner thigh. 

Dedue laughed. “I was not lying, Dima, I enjoyed...drinking, from you, greatly...”

Dimitri shook his head, smiled. “You’re unbelievable, Dedue...”

Dedue leaned in to kiss him more, never able to get his fill. Dimitri’s lips were soft and pliable for Dedue, and he slipped his tongue inside, roaming over Dimitri’s jagged teeth. Dedue hoped his stubble wasn’t hurting Dimitri’s skin, their kiss growing more passionate and forceful at Dimitri’s insistance, pulling his husband closer and rutting against his hardened cock.

“ _ Dima _ ,” Dedue moaned against his mouth. 

Dimitri gently pressed his hand against Dedue’s chest, signaling for him to lay back. He did so, and practically salivated as Dimitri crawled between his thighs. His eye was hazy with lust, and he wasted no time freeing his husband’s cock, heavy and dripping.

Dimitri pressed his cheek against it, nuzzled, even the gentlest brush of his long hair against it causing it to twitch. “I’m sorry, my love...” Dimitri planted a wet kiss along the shaft. “You’ve been giving me so much attention, and I...”

Dedue’s heart broke at that; it was only natural Dimitris’s needs came first in this delicate time. He often became tired after one round of sex, a complete change from the Dimitri of before. He suspected his crest had something to do with his unusual stamina, but pregnancy seemed to be enough to override even his blood. 

Dedue threw his head back as Dimitri continued kissing up his cock, wetting it sufficiently with his lips. When he reached the tip, he licked the pre-cum like a kitten before placing a kiss upon it, staring at Dedue.

“Mm,” Dimitri mused. “You impregnated me with this...”

Dedue’s eyes trailed to Dimitri’s love-bitten breasts once more, his stretched belly. He did this to Dimitri, made him so beautiful in a way he never imagined was possible.

Before he could formulate a reply, Dimitri’s mouth was upon him, his lips stretching around the size. Dimitri purred, enjoying the feeling, loved being filled in any way he could by his husband. He used his shaking fingers to hold the latter part of the shaft until his mouth reached it. 

“Yes, Dima,” Dedue praised. “You’re taking me so, so well. My beautiful, pregnant Dima.”

Dimitri inched down his cock, the warmth and wetness of his sweet mouth a blessing to Dedue. The light scratch of Dimitri’s teeth was welcome, a familiar feeling. Dimitri pressed the flat of his tongue against the vein, humming in delight. He glanced up at Dedue, begging for more praise, which Dedue was happy to shower him in. He gripped the crown of Dimitri’s head, gently easing him down further, Dimitri moaning even at the forcefulness. 

“Look at you,” Dedue began gently thrusting inside Dimitri’s lovely mouth. “You are a sight to behold, and only I—I may see you like this, begging for my cock—“

Dimitri had him to the hilt now, spurred by the loving words. His belly shook as he bobbed his head, Dedue meeting him with thrusts that bumped the back of his throat. Dimitri’s face was a red, soaking mess of tears and spit, and Dedue gripped his hair tighter and fucked him properly, the way he deserved, the way he needed. 

“You’ve never looked as gorgeous, fat with our children,” they had a rhythm going now, Dimitri sobbing and choking on Dedue’s cock. Dedue noticed the sheets below them were wet, and gasped seeing Dimitri’s breasts were leaking once more. He couldn’t see Dimitri’s cock, concealed by his belly, but surely it was leaking, too. 

“You’re right,” Dedue grunted, picking up the pace. “I put our babies in you with my cock, Dima. And after you give birth, I’ll surely do it again—“

Dimitri mewled, spilling himself onto the sheets pathetically. He truly was over sensitive, his entire body flushed with arousal, as if he could set aflame with a single touch. Dimitri was completely blissed out, allowing Dedue to use his mouth, no energy left. 

“I’m close, my angel,” Dedue grunted. Dimitri perked up at that, putting his lips back to work to help his husband finish properly. 

“ _ Mitya _ ,” Dedue gripped his stringy hair, using it to pull him close as he spilled himself down his throat, Dimitri taking it all gladly. He felt Dimitri’s tongue lapping it up eagerly, unable to taste but the texture, the weight of it unlike anything else to him.

Dedue flopped onto the bed, recovering from his powerful orgasm. Dimitri had pulled his mouth away, licking up any excess from Dedue’s softening cock and inner thighs. Then, he crawled on top of Dedue’s chest with a smug grin.

“Did I do well?”

Dedue opened his eyes, greeted by the angelic creature that was Dimitri. He cupped his cheek, and Dimitri nuzzled into it on instinct. He absolutely needed a bath now, which Dedue mentally noted for after dinner. 

“You were perfect,” Dedue said. Dimitri turned his head to kiss the palm of Dedue’s hand, somehow a quite intimate gesture that made Dedue blush. 

“I’m so happy,” Dimitri said, curling up on his chest. “You love me, even like this...” 

It wasn’t phrased as a question, Dimitri merely in awe of the depths of Dedue’s love for him. Each day they spent together, his self-esteem healed little by little. 

  
  


Their bed felt like a world of their own, which both of them would have been pleased to never leave. Of course, the morning would come, Dimitri was still king. But when they were alone, he was just Dimitri, Dedue’s husband, and nothing could ever hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

Fhirdiad had become an icy wasteland, a blizzard rolling in overnight and turning the city completely lifeless. Dimitri considered themselves lucky this was the first of the season, and the Ethereal Moon was nearly at its end. Commerce in Fhirdiad, as well as any communication, ceased during this time. He hoped the letter had been able to safely reach Sylvain prior to the blizzard, and was still anxiously awaiting the response. Dimitri had hardly left the castle, let alone his own quarters, nearly the entire month, and this weather ensured he wouldn’t see the light of day until the Great Tree Moon arrived, at the very earliest. On milder days, he had spent some time reading or nursing an herbal tea on their balcony, the fresh air reviving his weary body. But now, the fire was stoked up high, all windows sealed shut with bars. 

Time felt as if it was slipping away, yet stopped all at once; each freezing hour or day meaningless to Dimitri, who lay stagnant in their canopied bed, kept company by the movement inside him. Dedue had waited until Dimitri awoke, enjoyed breakfast with him and then left for an errand of some sort. He assured Dimitri it was inside the castle grounds, he would return shortly, and most definitely not let himself become snowed away, leaving his pregnant husband alone.

At Mercedes’ insistence, Dimitri had started a casual pregnancy diary, recording any symptoms, what times the babies moved, and overall health and progress. Most of the time, Dimitri would dictate to Dedue, as writing was still difficult for him, and pregnancy was making his vision worse than before. Mercedes assured him it would return soon after labor, and was a common symptom due to the many hormonal changes occurring in his body at present. Dimitri disliked the idea of losing any more senses, but Dedue was there to assist as always, not wanting Dimitri to strain his eye more than needed.

With nothing more productive to do, Dimitri decided to lazily pen some notes into the journal until Dedue returned. He pondered how he had been faring the past week or so, twiddling the pen in his fingers. The fire needed to be stoked again, but he didn’t have the energy to get out of bed, and instead bundled tighter under the mess of blankets.

_ They are quite responsive to Dedue’s voice _ , Dimitri wrote in his messy cursive, hoping Mercedes would be able to decipher it.  _ When I am panicked, they also stir. I hope it is not causing them stress.  _

_ I have been feeling lethargic, but it could equally be attributed to the amount of time I spend indoors and the dismal weather as of late. As for my libido _ , Dimitri still felt embarrassed recording these symptoms, but they were important as any other, and Mercedes was nothing but supportive.  _ I become aroused at the slightest touch or even the sound of Dedue’s voice. It is bringing us closer throughout this process... _

Dimitri tried to recall any other new experiences he had recently, but to no avail, his quill dragging across the paper aimlessly. Morning sickness hadn’t begun yet, and Dimitri felt blessed for that, as he already had difficulty eating. There was so much he had yet to experience, but felt comfort in that he would never again face a challenge alone.

Dimitri lit up as Dedue entered the room once more, appearing a bit flustered and wind-bitten. 

“My love,” Dimitri smiled softly, overjoyed to have him near once more. “Is everything well?”

Dedue removed his coat, haphazardly tossing it on the rack next to Dimitri’s. He immediately strode to the bed to embrace Dimitri, who nuzzled into him on instinct. Dedue was damp with melted snow, the droplets shining against his skin in the light of the fire.

“Dedue,” Dimitri mumbled against his neck. “Would you mind stoking the fire? I feel a little fatigued, I apologize.”

“Of course,” Dedue figured it would have burnt out by the time he returned. He tossed some more firewood in to rekindle the flame, feeling the warmth against his palms. He promptly returned to Dimitri’s side and cupped his frozen cheeks.

“Dedue!”

“You were cold, Dima,” he said, warming him up. Dimitri’s face grew red with warmth and love. 

“I suppose,” he pouted. “While you were away, I attempted to write in the journal.”

“That is wonderful,” Dedue planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“It’s illegible, is what,” Dimitri sighed. “I feel so useless as of late. And being snowed in...”

If Dedue could control the weather at Dimitri’s whim, he absolutely would. Unfortunately, there were limits to what even Dedue could do for Dimitri. Glancing out the window, he reaffirmed that the blizzard had not let up in the slightest. However, Dedue always had a back-up plan when it came to his husband. 

“Dimitri,” he started. “Should you feel well enough, would you like to eat in the dining room this evening?”

Dimitri felt embarrassed Dedue even need ask such a thing. He had eaten all of his meals in the comfort of his bed for the past month, and guessed it would only be more difficult to travel down staircases as his pregnancy progressed. 

“Yes,” Dimitri said. “That sounds lovely.”

“Perfect,” Dedue tucked Dimitri’s loose bangs behind his ear affectionately. “I look forward to it.”

Dimitri loved how the honeymoon phase never seemed to have ended with Dedue; they had gone through the worst times by each other’s sides, and now relished in every peaceful moment they were blessed with. Dimitri pondered for a moment, because it was still early afternoon, and he would need to occupy the rest of the day. As long as Dedue didn’t have other tasks to attend to...

“Dedue,” Dimitri practically purred.

“Yes?”

“Come to bed with me?” he laid against the pillow, eye half-lidded and skin flushed.

“Dima,” Dedue crawled across the bed to hover atop his husband, who looked delectable in the flickering glow of the fire.

There was a gentle knock at the door, one they knew well. “Dimitri? Are you awake? I know you mentioned you’ve been tired lately!”

Dedue and Dimitri locked eyes before bursting into laughter. Of course, their imminent lovemaking would be interrupted by none other than Mercedes. Neither minded, grateful for her constant support. Dedue pushed himself off Dimitri to let her in.

“Thank you, Dedue,” she smiled, gentle as ever. “I was worried about Dimitri, because of the blizzard. I hope I am not imposing.”

“Never,” Dimitri said, Dedue giving him a knowing glance. “I appreciate your continued care, Mercedes. We are blessed to have you.”

“Oh, Dimitri, you flatter me,” she pulled up a chair next to the bedside, a small satchel of medical materials on her lap. “First, shall we review your notes?”

“Ah, yes,” Dimitri dug the journal from underneath the duvet. “I apologize for the quality, as I mentioned, my eyesight has not been the best as of late.”

Mercedes patted his head, in such a motherly manner it made Dimitri’s heart ache. Accepting love and kindness had grown to be marginally easier thanks to her; even at his worst, she had never given up on him, much like Dedue. She paged through the journal to find the most recent entry, reading its contents with squinted eyes.

“Dimitri,” she said. “It says here that they seem to enjoy hearing Dedue’s voice?”

Dedues’s eyes widened at that, looking to Dimitri for affirmation.

“Yes,” he said. “Or perhaps I am only imagining things.”

Mercedes shook her head. “No, no. Babies can learn to recognize their parent’s voices while in utero! Isn’t that amazing!”

“Dedue,” Dimitri said softly. “They already adore you...”

“Make sure to talk to them often,” Mercedes nodded. “They appreciate it!”

Dedue cozied up next to Dimitri, stroking his hand. Dimitri could feel his pulse, a comforting, warm beat against his skin.

“Your fatigue is completely normal,” Mercedes continued. “Exercise does help, but I suppose it’s been difficult to do so lately. Have you been doing the exercises I taught you that you can practice inside?”

“When I can convince him to, yes, he has,” Dedue answered, a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Dedue!” Dimitri shot him a look. However, he couldn’t deny the fact that he had been lax on his exercising. “I will make an attempt to do them more regularly from now on. Dedue, hold me to it.”

“They’re for your own good, Dimitri. They are designed to assist in childbirth, when the time comes,” she explained. “It’s worth putting in the effort beforehand. Continuing on...”

“Hm,” Mercedes looked from Dimitri to Dedue. “Dimitri, I think you can discuss your final notes with Dedue privately.”

“Pardon?” Dedue was slightly confused. He didn’t know if it was concerning a possible issue, and looked to Dimitri for an answer.

“I...it’s nothing to be concerned with, love,” Dimitri squeezed Dedue’s hand in reassurance. 

Mercedes stood to take her leave, giving Dedue a quick hug before returning to the castle infirmary. It appeared as if they exchanged a few words at the door, but Dimitri was in a bit of a haze. 

“Dimitri,” Dedue flopped onto the bed next to him, shaking Dimitri slightly. “What was Mercedes referring to? If I may ask—“

He was interrupted by Dimitri pouncing on top of him with a kiss, messy, and due to lack of depth perception, landed on the side of Dedue’s face. He loved it anyways, pulling Dimitri onto him properly like he weighed nothing. All of the sudden, both felt as if they were wearing too many layers despite the storm outside, and buried themselves in one another instead, filled with warmth and love.

—

Dimitri awoke, the fire merely crackling sparks in the chilly night. He panicked, as he had promised to eat a proper dinner with his husband. His fears dissipated quickly as he saw a note upon the nightstand in Dedue’s impeccable script, reading simply “ _ come downstairs when you are ready, my love _ ”. 

Dimitri stretched, attempted to shake the sleep out of his body. He realized he couldn’t leave his quarters in this state; he had bathed about two days prior, but lacked Dedue’s precision when it came to styling his hair or coordinating a suitable ensemble. However, it was only Dedue, and the familiar dining staff, who would likely lay eyes on him that evening. 

Dimitri ran a comb through his hair haphazardly, merely glancing in the mirror once to make sure it wasn’t standing up on end. Opting for his most comfortable, plain eyepatch and a simple parka, he sauntered downstairs with an anxious heart. He took each stair step one by one, knowing it’s what Dedue would have wanted. The comforting scent of Dedue’s cooking greeted him as he descended, bittersweet as Dimitri wouldn’t be able to taste it himself. No matter, he was overjoyed to have a proper dinner with Dedue.

Dimitri never would have expected what awaited him at the bottom of the staircase. Despite it being the dead of winter, the room was adorned with floral arrangements atop tall footed vases, simpler bud vases lined through the center of the table. Dimitri was not as knowledgeable about flowers as he wished to be; but even he could see these were blooms that were not seen in cold climates such as Faerghus. Delicate greenery trailed out of the vases as if it had grown there naturally, accented by colorful wildflower blooms of varying heights. At the head of the table was Dedue, and suddenly Dimitri felt very underdressed for this occasion, whatever it happened to be. Dedue looked stunning, his hair loose and combed to the side. He was always so effortlessly gorgeous, and Dimitri wanted to be bent over the head table, all appetite lost but for his husband. 

“Dimitri?” 

Dimitri had become lost, overwhelmed by all of it. As if in a trance, he followed Dedue’s voice, and sat as a chair was pulled out for him by his husband.

“Dedue,” he whispered. “What...what is the meaning of all of this...?”

Dedue chuckled softly. “Dima. It is the 20th of the Ethereal Moon.”

Oh.

“Happy birthday, my dearest one. This is not nearly enough to show how deeply I love you, but for now, I hope we can have an enjoyable evening.”

Dimitri was rendered speechless. This month had been a complete blur to him, the passing of time only punctuated by the sun rising and falling through his bedroom window. 

“Goddess,” Dimitri rested his face against his hand. “I am 29? When did I become so old, Dedue?”

“Nonsense,” Dedue nodded at a dining staff member as he filled Dedue’s glass with wine. “Do you mind if I have a glass, Dima?”

“Of course not.” Dimitri did not want Dedue to feel obligated to restrain himself just because Dimitri couldn’t drink currently. “Come your birthday, I will be able to enjoy liquor again.”

“What a strange thought that is,” Dedue said, taking a sip. 

“Yes...” Dimitri could hardly picture that come next year’s Verdant Rain moon, he would be able to hold their little ones in his arms. “I look forward to it.”

Despite Dimitri’s ageusia, Dedue never faltered when it came to cooking up a delicious meal. Although somewhat tortuous at the time, Dimitri held hope that one day he would be able to taste it: the smell alone was heavenly. Upon the ceramic dish was a mix of grilled vegetables and a gorgeously seared fish. Dimitri was sure Dedue selected the perfect wine to compliment the meal, too. 

“These flowers...” Dimitri trailed off, in awe of the natural beauty. 

“I grew them,” Dedue said modestly, not looking up from his plate. “In the greenhouse on castle grounds. It was difficult this winter, but...”

Dimitri’s heart was pounding out of his chest. On top of caring for Dimitri, Dedue also set aside time to cultivate flowers in the dead of winter for Dimitri’s birthday alone.

“They’re breathtaking,” Dimitri picked up a bud vase near him. “I cannot believe you went this far for me...”

“To be blunt, my love, I have gone much further than growing a few flowers for you.”

Dimitri was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. When laid out so simply, of course a birthday dinner and floral arrangements paled in comparison to how many times Dedue had put his life aside for Dimitri. Still, it was a grandly romantic gesture that swept Dimitri off his feet.

Dedue loved nothing more than seeing his beloved smile so candidly like this. Dimitri had such an odd sense of humor, one of a thousand things that endeared him to Dedue. 

Dimitri was so grateful he was convinced to leave his bed that evening, but he would do near anything should Dedue have asked. The two remained there until the candles fizzled out, and the rest of the castle went to sleep.

—

Dedue carried Dimitri up the stairs in a mad dash, Dimitri laughing like a child and holding tight to his husband.

“We will wake the entire castle, Dedue!” 

“It is his Majesty’s birthday, I’m sure they will forgive us.”

Dimitri dug his face into Dedue’s shoulder to stifle his laughter. He was shocked nobody in the castle had made a spectacle of the day, but surely it was thanks to Dedue that such festivities were avoided. Dimitri made no effort to hide their relationship or Dedue’s importance to him, and thus Dedue had gained quite the status among the staff. 

Dimitri was gently laid atop the duvet, a contrast to how they had rushed back to their quarters. The mood changed easily, Dimitri able to read Dedue’s expression even in the darkness of the room. He took Dimitri’s hand in his and kissed it, so soft Dimitri hardly registered the gesture. 

“Dimitri, my darling,” Dedue held his hand. “Thank you for being mine. I am completely, eternally devoted to you, my love, I shall never be able to express it properly in words—“

“Dedue,” Dimitri whispered. “Show me, then.”

Dedue wordlessly descended between Dimitri’s thighs after slipping his pants off with a feather-like touch. He spit directly onto Dimitri’s hole, causing him to shiver. Dedue circled the flesh with his index finger for a moment before inserting it slowly, listening closely for Dimitri’s voice.

“Yes,” he gasped. “More, please. Like that...”

Dedue thrusted the digit a few times, Dimitri moaning sweetly in response, before inserting another.

“Dimitri, I love you,” Dedue kissed Dimitri’s hairy thigh as he scissored the fingers inside him, stretching him quickly. “Love you so much, my dearest.”

Dimitri could only gasp in response as he was fingered so lovingly in the darkness of their bedroom. Dedue continued to plant kisses on his legs , worshipping the expanse of skin dutifully. Dimitri’s hands rested atop his belly, so large it was difficult to see his face. However, Dedue could read his body language alone so plainly as if it was dictated to him in words. Dimitri was aching to be fucked, his hole clenching around Dedue’s fingers in longing. He removed his slick fingers, satisfied at Dimitri’s pink, swollen hole.

“Dedue—“ Dimitri whined, despite himself. Dedue promptly flipped him over, placing a fluffy pillow underneath his pregnant belly for support.

Dimitri craned his neck to the side, resting his head against a pillow as well. Dedue knew this look well, and didn’t waste a moment before pressing the tip of his dripping cock against Dimitri’s entrance, met by an eager thrust backwards from him.

“Need you,” Dimitri said, slack-jawed against the pillow. “Hard and fast, fuck me, _please_—“

And that was it, Dedue thrusted inside to the hilt, Dimitris’s cry echoing through the silent night. He gripped Dimitri’s hips, which had been thickening with fat for his upcoming birth, using them for leverage to fuck Dimitri the way he desired. 

“ _ Mm _ —! Dedue,  _ fuck _ , you’re so deep—“

“Yes,” Dedue grunted, “Is this what you wanted, Mitya? Being taken like this?”

Dimitri was already wetting the pillow with his saliva and tears, Dedue knowing exactly where to hit inside him. 

“Yes, Dedue— you’re so good, so good to me,  _ please _ !”

He was an incomprehensible mess, exactly what Dedue wanted. It meant he was relaxed, blissed out in a way only Dedue knew how to reduce him to. He gripped a chunk of Dimitri’s hair to yank him back, Dimitri choking on his own spit for a moment. 

Dedue used their closeness to shallowly fuck Dimitri, opening him up quickly with his thick cock. He much preferred positions where he could gaze upon Dimitri’s face, but it was dark, and both were focused on chasing their mutual lust after the romantic evening. Dedue let go of Dimitri’s hair, allowing him to rest for a moment, falling slack against the pillow once more. The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin as Dedue pounded Dimitri relentlessly, his moans loud enough to wake all of Fhirdiad. Dedue never tired of the erotic sight of his own manhood disappearing inside of Dimitri’s body, mesmerized by how pliable Dimitri’s tight hole was. Dedue’s hand roamed to Dimitri’s belly, stroking it gently in contrast to how rough he was fucking his husband, feeling the texture of the stretch marks underneath his finger tips. They were merely another scar, Dimitri already had so many, but these were the most beautiful of all, borne from love rather than hate.

“ _ Harder _ ,” Dimitris voice was muffled by the pillow. “Fuck me raw, Dedue—“

Dedue gripped the swell of his hips once more to wreck his hole, casting doubt aside and listening to Dimitri’s command, as he once did. The fire had burned out completely, but Dimitri was warmed by the force of Dedue’s cock inside him, steady hands worshipping his changing body, his words stoking heat that pooled in his stomach and his own cock, crushed under the weight of his belly. 

“Are you pleased, Mitya?” Dedue’s rhythm was messy, his vision hazy from the remaining alcohol in his blood and the passion between them. 

Dimitri could feel the imminent bruising of his hips. “Yes, yes, Dedue, fill me  _ up _ , cum in me, I need you—“

“I will,” Dedue kissed the nape of Dimitri’s neck, pushing his sweaty hair aside. “I’ll fill you so deep, Dima, you’ll feel me for days on end. You are mine, I’ll take care of you—“

Dimitri was sobbing into the pillow, cumming, most likely. Dedue kissed up his jagged spine, along all the scars that resides there. 

“Dedue, oh,  _ goddess _ , Dedue,” Dimitri cried. “I love you. It  _ hurts _ , how much I do. Fill me up, I need to feel you more and more, I cannot take it—“

With a few final hard thrusts inside of Dimitri, Dedue came, holding Dimitri’s ass against him as he did, not allowing a single drop to escape. 

“Yes,” Dimitri moaned, squirming at the sensation. Despite all, cum dribbled down his thighs due to the sheer volume. He sighed, reeling in the afterglow. Surely, the staff were growing tired of washing their sheets so many times a week. But as Dimitri laid there, filled to the brim, in love and  _ happy _ , he didn’t care in the slightest. It was a painful loss as Dedue pulled out, leaving behind a messy, somewhat gaping hole in his wake. He assisted Dimitri to their bathroom, cleaning his inner thighs with a wet cloth. Dimitri was exhausted, the warmth of the cloth soothing him to rest.

“Dedue,” Dimitri sighed. “I love you. I can never say it enough.”

“And I you, Dima. Again, happy birthday, my love,” Dedue wrung out the cloth in the basin before wrapping Dimitri in a robe and leading him to bed. 

Dimitri yawned, hopelessly in love and drunk on happiness.

“Before we retire,” Dedue seemed to be retrieving something from a drawer. “I have one more gift.”

Dimitri pushed himself upwards to receive it. Dedue had lit the fire once more, and Dimitri was crying again as he saw what Dedue had placed in front of him.

It was two traditional Duscur scarves, small enough to be intended for none other than their little ones.

“Dedue,” Dimitri cried. “I am in awe. I cannot believe, in just a few months...”

Dedue embraced him, and Dimitri let his tears flow freely against Dedue’s strong body.

“When the day comes,” Dedue stroked Dimitri’s back in small circles. “I will no longer live for one person, but for three. I promise you, Dimitri. I love them more than life itself.”

Dimitri cried until he had no energy left, falling asleep in Dedue’s arms. He laid Dimitri down, so infinitely precious and beloved, and it was not long until Dedue himself fell unconscious, arms around Dimitri’s belly instinctively in his sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday dima sagittarius king


	5. Chapter 5

Sylvain had responded to Dimitris’s inquiry in the affirmative, and was to arrive in Fhirdiad within the day. Dimitri was seated in front of their bathroom mirror while Dedue combed and styled his hair. Dimitri still struggled with gentle handiwork, so his husband was in charge of making them look presentable when needed. Dimitri’s head was tugged back as Dedue pulled a bundle of his golden hair into a small ponytail. Dedue had done his hair the same, uncaring if it seemed silly. The two were a couple hopelessly in love, and shamelessly enjoyed coordinating their ensembles.

“We haven’t seen Sylvain in ages,” Dimitri gazed at his reflection. He had yet to put on his eyepatch, and was pondering wearing an ornamental one Mercedes had gifted him. 

“He has kept himself busy since the war ended,” Dedue said, putting on his coat and scarf. “It’s good work he’s doing.”

“I agree. I do hope he has been so busy he’s given up skirt chasing,” Dimitri sighed. “If not, I’ll have to reconsider if he’ll be allowed around the children. A terrible influence, really.”

Dedue chuckled. He knew Dimitri deeply appreciated Sylvain and was looking forward to his arrival. Of course, Sylvain was offered compensation for his assistance, but turned it down preemptively. He had much to work through regarding his personal feelings towards his Crest and inheritance, but both hoped his success in politics gave him a renewed purpose in life. Dimitri believed Sylvain would change his mind about the compensation once he learned of what their request was, but Gautiers were always unpredictable.

At 6 months, Dimitri’s bump was difficult to conceal, even under winter layers. They were going to explain the situation to Sylvain, but Dimitri didn’t want it to be the first topic of conversation. Dedue took it upon himself to bundle Dimitri in a traditional Duscur patterned scarf, which he loved seeing Dimitri in more than anything. Dimitri looked demure, his mouth covered by the scarf momentarily as he warmed himself. 

Dimitri felt somewhat guilty for his lack of contact with his childhood friends since war’s end. It was necessary, at first, to distance himself from anything and anyone which reminded him of wartime, in order to begin his recovery. But time came and went, he had made strides forward, but being a husband and King of Faerghus occupied his time. Everyone of the former Blue Lions class departed onto their own paths in life, attempting to resume things as normal as one could after a devastating war. Felix had been under Sylvain’s tutelage after Rodrigue’s death, learning the ins and outs of how one reigned over a territory. However, five years had passed, and he was excelling at his new role as Duke Fraldarius. 

“Dedue,” Dimitri murmured. “Do you find it odd, how we have all gone our separate ways?”

“No. War changes a person,” Dedue said. “None of us are the children we were at the academy.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Dimitri said, melancholy. He was shocked that Sylvain was the one whom he felt most comfortable reaching out to, but he had always felt like an older brother to Dimitri, skirt chasing and all.

Dedue held Dimitri’s hand as they descended the grand staircase. Their home was on the higher levels of the castle, for both safety and privacy. Dimitri realized he had not been on the bottom floor in at least a month. Sylvain was to meet them at the entrance hall. He had spent the previous night at an inn on the outskirts of Fhirdiad, probably getting his fix in before meeting with His Majesty for the first time in years.

It was somewhat comforting to see the frozen landscape of his homeland. Dimitri caught a dusting of snowfall in his palm, watching it melt to liquid. So many things were taken for granted, and he made an effort to show his gratitude as often as possible. They waited on a veranda off to the side of the building, to not call attention to themselves. Somehow, the brisk air eased Dimitri’s nerves, grounded him with its familiarity.

Dedue wrapped his arms around Dimitri from behind, settling over his hidden bump. He rested his chin atop Dimitri’s head, closing his eyes.

“Are you well?” Dimitri tilted his head up slightly.

Dedue exhaled, his breath visible in the icy air. “I am.” He rubbed small circles on Dimitri’s bump, warming it up. “Sylvain is the first, outside of Mercedes, who we will be sharing this news with.”

“Yes,” Dimitri said. “I know he will be supportive.”

“If he isn’t...”

Dimitri placed his hands over his husband’s, as if they were greeting the babies. “Yes, if Sylvain is rude, your father will make sure he doesn’t live to regret it.”

“Absolutely,” Dedue leaned down to kiss Dimitri’s frozen cheek.

In the distance was an unmistakable pop of red aginst the barren landscape; Dedue removed his hands from Dimitri’s belly promptly. Sylvain spotted the two of them and waved, Dimitri weakly raising a hand in response. His stomach turned in mild anxiety, the babies stirring slightly. He placed a hand upon his belly, as if to comfort them.

“Your Majesty!” Sylvain went to hug Dimitri, before pulling back. “I apologize, I forgot. You’re still not okay with people touching you, right?”

“Thank you,” Dimitri looked down awkwardly.

Sylvain slapped Dedue on the back in a friendly manner, the two giving eachother a mutual look of acknowledgement.

“To be summoned here by His Majesty,” Sylvain faux-bowed, “to what do I owe this honor?”

“It was request from the both of us,” Dimitri took Dedue’s hand in his. 

“Let us discuss matters further indoors,” Dedue said, looking at Dimitri, cheeks pink with cold.

“Agreed,” Sylvain brushed fresh snowfall off his face with a grimace. “I really missed you guys, you know?”

“We feel the same,” Dedue nodded, leading them to a meeting room on the first floor.

Dimitri never tired of it; he was no longer only himself, but shared his soul with another.

—

Dimitri and Dedue encouraged Sylvain to share the details of his work in Sreng, rather than sharing their news right off. It was important for the King of Faerghus to be filled in on such affairs, but truthfully, Dimitri’s stomach was ill at the prospect of sharing such intimate news. He trusted Sylvain; but somehow the thought of telling others felt as if he was ruining something. He had spent the last few months in the comfort and safety of his and Dedue’s home, a bubble which he would gladly never leave. In a short few months, they would be born, and he would next be expected to announce to all of Fódlan that the heirs of Faerghus had arrived. The fact that he was so torn up over informing one close, dear friend was troubling.

“Your Majesty,” Sylvain leaned over the table to project his voice. “You seem distracted.”

He absolutely was. “I apologize for my rudeness.”

“You haven’t changed,” Sylvain said. “Not one bit.”

“I do not know if that is something I am proud of,” Dimitri sighed. Sylvain could always see right through him.

Dedue sipped his tea in silence, waiting for Dimitri to decide when to bring up the pregnancy. 

“Regardless, I am happy to hear of your work in Sreng,” Dimitri changed the topic. “You have accomplished what generations of ancestors could not.”

“It’s not that big of a deal. I’m just doing what should have been done a long time ago.”

“Take pride in your accomplishments. You are a good man, Sylvain,” Dimitri swallowed in anticipation. “And that is why we have summoned you here, above anyone else.”

Dedue took Dimitri’s hand under the table, meeting his eyes for a split second, but it was enough for Dimitri to be filled with courage. They had gone through much worse as a couple than sharing news of expectancy with a trusted ally.

“Go on, Dima,” Dedue said. 

“That’s new,” Sylvain’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “You’ve come a long way since ‘His Highness’.”

“Yes, he has,” Dimitri breathed in. “As stated in my letter, I will be needing some assistance in political matters of the kingdom. Of course, there is still much that will require my presence,” Dimitri stopped. The babies were moving, pushing against his skin. “I could not write the reason for requiring your help in the letter, should it have been intercepted...”

“Now you’re making me nervous. Are you dying?”

“No!” Dimitri felt ill at the notion. He had finally found reasons to live, never felt more alive in his 29 years. “Excuse me for my outburst.”

“He is in perfect health,” Dedue elaborated.

Dimitri had built up a cold sweat, gripping Dedue’s hand so hard it must have hurt.

“So why am I here, exactly?”

“Dima, would you rather I say it—“

“I am with child,” Dimitri choked out. “Two, actually.” He removed his parka to reveal his swollen belly, stretching the fabric of his tunic with its growing size.

Sylvain was stunned to silence, merely staring at Dimitri’s belly in awe.

“And thus,” Dimitri covered his belly once more, not wanting them to grow cold. “I am begging for your help, Sylvain. I am about six months along at present. I am progressing well, but I am no longer able to attend conferences or meet with envoys personally. I will compensate you in any amount requested, as I mentioned before, and—“

“Can I touch it?”

“I beg pardon?”

“Your belly, can I touch it?”

Dimitri was not expecting that of Sylvain, merely staring at him blankly. 

“He is still touch averse, Sylvain,” Dedue broke the silence. 

Dimitri felt a pang of guilt; he was asking Sylvain to put his own life on hold and act as a stand-in as the King of Faerghus, a lofty task, to say the least. He thought on it for a moment, before arriving at a compromise.

“Sylvain,” he said. “You may...touch it, but Dedue must have his hand on yours, and guide it. Is that acceptable?”

Sylvain beamed. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Dedue stood up to allow for Sylvain to sit in the chair next to Dimitri’s. He was jittery with excitement, and Dimitri didn’t know whether he felt flattered or offended.

“Sylvain, surely...I am not the first friend of yours to be pregnant?”

“Nah,” he said. “But His Majesty, expecting, and he trusts me enough to be part of it all? There’s nothing like it.”

Dimitri was sorely reminded of how badly he failed with words, how socially inept he remained after all these years. Dedue was the only one with whom he felt able to speak freely with, and he could hardly grace Sylvain with a proper response to his kindness. Instead, he looked to his husband, communicating what he was too scared to vocalize.

“Sylvain,” Dedue took his hand.

Dimitri wordlessly removed his parka. Sylvain would not be permitted to touch his bare skin, but anyone other than Dedue or Mercedes touching even his clothed body was a huge step. 

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean, I really want them to meet their Uncle Sylvain, but it can wait.”

“It’s alright,” Dimitri murmured, breathing in and out slowly. 

Dedue guided Sylvain’s hand onto the fabric of the tunic, resting atop the bump. He then pushed it downwards, the foreign sensation of Sylvain’s fingers chilling Dimitri to the bone. 

“How are you faring, my love? Shall we stop?”

“Um,” Dimitri shook the feeling off. “Perhaps for a moment.”

Sylvain pulled back with a grin. “Thank you, Dimitri. That was enough for now. I don’t want you to freak out, and go into premature labor...”

“Don’t even say that, I’ll faint,” Dimitri rested his forehead against his palm. 

“Sorry, sorry. But seriously,” he gave Dimitri’s head a light pat. “Of course I’ll help you. I can’t even imagine the stress you’re under.”

“Nobody else is aware, except for Mercedes,” Dedue said sternly. “If you tell even one person without Dimitri’s explicit consent...”

“You’ll kill me, I know. I swear upon my dead brother that I won’t—“

“Point taken, thank you,” Dimitri grimaced. “Now, I am quite tired, so I can call castle staff to escort you to your quarters...”

Sylvain stood up and stretched. “Never in a million years did I think I’d show up in Fhirdiad to a pregnant His Majesty.”

“Stranger things have happened,” Dimitri yawned. His stamina grew weaker each day, all of his energy going towards growing the children inside him.

Dedue had summoned a staff member, who lead Sylvain upstairs to his quarters, a spacious, comfortable living space the floor below the royal chambers. Dimitri felt it was the least he could do for Sylvain, in the circumstances. He only hoped he had made the right choice.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri grimaced as his husband dumped a bucket of water over his head, rinsing the soap out of his hair. Although they heated the water before entering, the cold of a Faerghus Ethereal Moon permeated the castle walls and chilled the water quickly. Upon their reunion five years prior, Dedue was the one who bathed Dimitri when he could not on his own. It grew into a habit between them, a show of intimacy Dedue greatly looked forward to. Even more so now that Dimitri was pregnant, and could hardly wash his lower half. 

“I’m freezing,” Dimitri shivered, looking like a kitten who had been left in the rain. Adorable, and Dedue wanted to smother him in affection.

“I’ll fetch your robe.”

“No,” Dimitri said. “Rather...join me, Dedue?”

Dedue could read the tone in his voice easily; he was aroused, as he had been so often lately. Dedue was grateful for it, and wordlessly removed his clothing as Dimitri watched, practically salivating. After several years of marriage, he never grew tired of seeing his husband laid bare, his muscled figure and golden skin all Dimitri’s to adore. 

Small waves rocked the bathwater as Dedue stepped inside, Dimitri unable to hide his excitement.

“Come here,” Dedue commanded, making warmth pool in Dimitri’s stomach, and he sighed.

A little awkwardly, Dimitri scooted himself to Dedue’s lap, the feel of his hardening cock against his ass exactly what he needed. He rested his heavy belly against Dedue for support, lacing his arms around his neck. 

“Ah, Dedue,” he breathed, nuzzling into his neck as he began grinding, slowly, the added weight of his belly burning against Dedue’s cock.

Dedue supposed it was a blessing Dimitri was spending a majority of his pregnancy in the throes of Faerghus’ coldest months. The stinging cold combined with Dimitri’s increased neediness created much opportunity for intimacy between them. There was no feeling like his pregnant husband rutting against his cock, the weight of their children pressed against Dedue’s chest. 

Dedue ran his hands up Dimitri’s belly to his breasts, the pink nipples sharp from the cold bathwater. Dedue lifted Dimitri to take a breast into his mouth, Dimitri keening in pleasure. Dedue could tell he was already growing tired, his thighs tense and shaking from his repeated movements. Dedue sucked his breast gently, thrusting against Dimitri’s ass.

“Dedue, please,” Dimitri was near choking him with his grasp. “I...I need you, inside me,  _ please. _ ”

Dedue removed his mouth from Dimitri’s swollen breast to give attention to his neck instead, slick with wetness. The soapy taste remained, but no matter, as Dimitri’s skin needed to be worshipped. Dimitri’s panting moans heated up the space between them while Dedue nibbled the thin flesh of his neck, marking him. 

Dimitri’s cock was pressed between his own belly and Dedue’s strong chest, the friction enough to keep him satisfied for the moment, but Dedue could sense his frustration and desire for closeness. 

“What do you need, Mitya?” 

Dedue pulled away, pushing Dimitri’s stringy, wet fringe off his face so they could lock eyes. Dimitri’s cheeks were flushed, loving and hating his husband teasing him like this. 

“Need you. In me, deep, fucking me hard,” he could barely get the words out, Dedue’s green eyes burning through him.

“And?” Dedue squeezed Dimitri’s asscheeks, nails digging into him, painfully close to his hole but not enough. 

Dimitri was tearing up from sheer arousal. The hormones made him so easy to work up, leading him to a more powerful orgasm in the end. 

“Dedue! I need you to take me, fuck me open with your huge cock, s-so deep you could impregnate me once more—“

And Dedue lifted Dimitri up before penetrating him easily, Dimitri crying out in pain and pure pleasure. He pushed deeper past the tight ring of flesh, Dimitri opening up for him while tears flowed freely against his already soaked skin. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dimitri moaned, nails digging into Dedue’s back. “Goddess, Dedue...”

The floor was soaked from their foreplay alone, but it was nothing Dedue wasn’t used to. As long as there was no complaints from the staff downstairs, he would fuck his husband as rough as he needed.

Dimitri threw his head back as he sank onto Dedue’s cock, painfully slow as it forced him open. The bathwater eased the entry somewhat, as well as the fact they were having sex constantly, Dimitri’s hormones amplifying his neediness tenfold. Dimitri was still a tight fit for Dedue’s fat cock, and they both relished in it. Dimitri squirmed on Dedue’s cock, attempting to take him deeper in a rush, moaning in frustration.

“Shh,” Dedue stroked his hair. “Allow me to take care of you, Dima.”

“I need you, hurry up and give it to me!” Dimitri sobbed. He could be so bratty during their lovemaking, and Dedue found it irresistibly charming. 

Dedue grunted and thrusted once, making Dimitri about halfway seated. Using his limited strength, Dimitri placed his shaky hands upon Dedue’s shoulders as leverage to penetrate himself fully, crying out in joy.

“It’s so much,” Dimitri rested his forehead against Dedue’s, eye shut. “You’re so  _ big _ , I never become accustomed to it, Dedue...”

Dedue began pleasuring Dimitri with the cock he loved so much, thrusting shallowly into Dimitri’s deep, familiar warmth. Dimitri ceased his movement, simply gripping Dedue and allowing himself to be fucked, putting complete trust in his husband. Dedue had never been with another, but would swear without a doubt there was no lover better than Dimitri, so vocal, warm and completely obsessed with Dedue. 

“Kiss me,” Dimitri moaned. “Please, I need—“

Dimitri’s body was shaking, one hand laced around Dedue for support but the other had inched to his own round belly. 

“I adore you,” Dedue whispered before pressing his lips to Dimitri’s own, soft and wet. “There is no one but you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri felt himself a fool for doubting his husband’s affections still, despite the fact he was currently carrying his children. Years spent in solitude made him appreciate this closeness more than he ever imagined, never wanting to be apart from the man he loved again. He needed the reassurance often, and Dedue offered it gladly.

Dimitri met Dedue’s tongue with his own, unable to taste, wishing he could. Dedue was so warm, so solid, and all his. Dimitri still believed he was undeserving of such a man, but Dedue had proven again and again the depths of his utter devotion. Dedue thrusted gently against Dimitri’s prostate, earning the sweetest gasps in response.

“Dedue, oh,  _ Dedue _ , my love, I do not deserve—“

“You do,” Dedue quickened his pace, gripping Dimitri’s ass to reach as deep inside as possible. “I would give you everything, should you ask.”

“All I want is you,  _ fuck _ , oh goddess, I can’t— _ Dedue _ !”

Colostrum was dripping down his chest into the bathwater, hormones stimulated by their sex. Dedue lifted Dimitri up to lick some of the sweet liquid, before pushing Dimitri back onto his cock with a vengeance. Dimitri’s pink cock was hard and shaking against his belly, and Dedue took a ready hand to it, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

Dimitri cried, a much needed release in his fragile state. Sex truly was when Dimitri let his guard down most fully, his invasive thoughts pushed away completely by pleasure. 

“You are safe.” Dedue ran his hand down Dimitri’s cock with the gentlest touch. “Let it out, beloved.”

Dimitri whimpered and came, clouding the bathwater even more. It was a sickly mess of dirt, colostrum and semen, but Dedue found it lovely in the strangest way. It was completely Dimitri, after all.

He fell limp in Dedue’s ready arms as he continued a steady rhythm inside Dimitri’s body. After a moment, Dimitri perked up and dug his face into Dedue’s neck. He felt safe, as Dedue had said, being taken by his husband in their  _ home _ .

“Dimitri,” Dedue questioned if he was conscious, as he was so, completely relaxed in his arms.

“Dedue,” he panted. “Cum in me.”

Dedue penetrated Dimitri to the hilt, reminding him of how he became impregnated. Dimitri’s swollen belly was physical proof of their love; they had created something together that would tie them in an incomprehensible way. 

“Dedue,” Dimitri wrapped his legs around Dedue. “You—you’re shaking my womb, so rough—“

“Yes,” Dedue grunted, tearing into Dimitri. “When it comes time, I will fuck you into labor, I promise—“

With a guttural moan, Dedue spilled himself inside Dimitri, who clenched so tight it burned. The bathtub was merely a shoal now, their floor a sudsy, soaking disaster. Without realizing it, Dedue had clutched Dimitri against him as he came. He released his grip and cupped Dimitri’s face.

“Dimitri, have I hurt you?”

Dimitri was silent for a moment, before laughing, a sound that could light up the darkest night. “No, Dedue. It was wonderful. I quite like when you hold me.”

“As do I,” Dedue said, embracing Dimitri once more. He rested his chin atop Dimitri’s head, taking in his scent. The colostrum’s sickly sweet aroma was one that Dedue was quickly becoming addicted to. 

“Dedue, can lovemaking...truly induce labor?”

Dedue’s booming laugh filled the room, and he kissed Dimitri, unable to resist him. Deep down, he was still the same awkward, fumbling prince he once was.

“Mercedes actually mentioned it to me,” Dedue said, slipping out of Dimitri, cum dribbling out into the tub. “If you do not go into labor around your estimated date, she said...”

“Oh, goodness,” Dimitri blushed, hid his face. “This is so...”

Dedue planted a kiss on his cheek, overwhelmed with love. No longer enveloped in the heat of their sex, both shivered in the brisk air and lukewarm water.

Dedue stepped out of the footed tub, feeling more grimy than he did when he entered. He dried himself quickly before returning with a towel for Dimitri. He lifted Dimitri out, for safety, and gently fluffed his hair about with the towel to dry it. He loved how candid they could be with one another. Dimitri looked stunning, messy hair, empty eye socket and enlarged belly; made more beautiful by the fact only Dedue was entrusted with him like this.

They slipped into comfortable clothes, Dimitri in only an oversized nightshirt, and retired to their bed to relax the rest of the evening. Dedue paged through a novel while stroking Dimitri’s hair with the other hand, happy to be close to his husband. That alone made for a productive evening for Dimitri. After so long spent in complete despair, being present in these moments was all he needed to be fulfilled for the rest of his days.


End file.
